ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Rough Romance
...Is the 7th episode of Mad 10. Plot Listri and Chilli are fighting 5 Vulpimancers. (Chilli): Good dog, good- AHHH HELP! Listri zapped the Vulpimancers and they ran away. (Listri): Wow. (Chilli): Shut up. (Listri): Hey, where's Mad? (Chilli): I don't know. Maybe in his house? (Listri): Let's go there. They flew away. In Mad's house... (Listri): The door is locked. They goes intangible and phases through the door. (Chilli): I don't think Mad is here... (Listri): O RLY? Well I hear some sounds coming from his room. The screen cuts to the two in front of Mad's room. On the door it said "DO NOT ENTER." (Listri and Chilli): ._. All of a sudden we can hear Mad singing this song from AT. (Chilli): Is he watching the new Adventure Time episode? (Listri): Heck no! Listri knocks on the door. (Listri): Hey Mad....(shouting) OPEN THE FREAKING DOOR (Chilli): Let's just go intangible and- (sees Listri gone) Oh she already did that -_- Chilli goes intangible and phases through the door. We can see Mad lying down on the floor, holding Anga's fur. (Listri): Mad...? (Chilli): Dude, what happened? All of a sudden, Mad got up and furiously spins his arm around. Chilli and Listri was knocked to the wall, and Mad was gone. (Listri): What the fudge? (Chilli): What happened to him? (Listri): I don't know, but I see him holding Anga's fur. Let's follow him. (Chilli): Let's go to the spaceship and track him. (Listri): Good idea! In the spaceship... (Listri): That's weird. According to scanners, Mad is right where we- Mad burst through the spaceship as Diamondhead! (Mad): NO! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?!! He ran out of the large crater he made in the ship. (Chilli): Stop him!! Listri flew towards Mad and made a chain of electricity that wrapped around his feet and tripped him. Then he detransformed. (Mad): Ow! Let go of me! (Listri): Sorry Mad! It's for your own good! Listri, with the help of Chilli, managed to lift Mad into the high up into the sky and then they both stopped. (Chilli): Give up, Mad! We've already won. We can fly and you can't. (Mad): You sure about that? (transforms into Heatblast, flying away from them) Mad began to blast fire at Chilli and Listri as they chased him. Listri countered the attacks with electric balls. Chilli flew ahead of her. (Chilli): I've got this, Listri! He froze Mad, making him fall. (Mad): FUUUUU!! Listri caught him just in time, then set him down. (Listri): Now are you going to tell us what's wrong? Mad detransformed and sighed. (Mad): It all started this morning. I was excited. I knew today was finally when I would ask Anga out. (flashback begins) I went to meet her in the plaza, but then I noticed she was with another guy. So I went up to her... (Flashback Mad): Hey! (F. Anga): Hey Mad! (F. Mad): Who's that? (F. Anga): Oh, this is my boyfriend, Cakar. (F. Cakar): Hey. (F. Mad): Well that's cool. (F. Anga): I'll see you later, Mad. (they walked away and around the corner of the building) (F. Mad): GAAAHHHH!! (punches a nearby fruit stand and breaks it) (End flashback) (Chilli): Oh. (his badge beeped a few times) Rollitop's up to noo good as usual. Let's bust him! You coming, Mad! (Mad): Yeah. Maybe that'll keep my mind off of things for a bit. At Rollitop's abondoned factory lair... (Rollitop): I finally finished my dimensional transporter! Now I can travel to this alternate dimension called "Ooo" and attack their precious Candy Kingdom until I get the lollipop that I deserve! (Mad): (as ChamAlien) -__- Seriously?! (punches him in the face) Mad looked up and he saw Anga and Cakar holding hands and walking nearby outside. He detransformed. (Listri): MAD! LOOK OUT! (she and Chilli were still at the factory entrance) Rollitop grabbed his dimensional transportation thingy and hit Mad to the side with it. He rolled into his ball form with it and rolled over through the doors, running over Chilli and Listri in the process. (Chilli): Ugh! Mad what was that?! (Mad): I'm sorry guys. I just don't think I can do this anymore. You'll have to find a way to stop him by yourselves. (Listri): It's okay Mad! (Chilli): If Anga couldn't see what a great guy you were, than maybe she's not right for you. (Mad): You do have a point there. (Listri): Mad, there's many things that can make a girl happy, you're just not one of them. Mad smiled at her, ignoring the insult. (Mad): Okay, I guess you guys are right. (Chilli): Now let's go get Rollitop! The End Characters *Mad *Chilli *Listri *Anga (cameo) *Cakar (cameo) The others are absent in the episode. Category:Episodes Category:Mad 10 Category:Brianultimatedragon Category:Redoalien